


you, me, girl in red, and kokichi’s car

by frog_lesbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Rarepair, Songfic, Useless Lesbians, girl in red, i love these babies, i still cant tag lmao, kokichi drinks monster, tenkaede needs more lesbians to worship it, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: tenko, kaede, and kokichi go for a drive.tenko and kaede are incredibly gay.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	you, me, girl in red, and kokichi’s car

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Late Night Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153088) by [wlwchiaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwchiaki/pseuds/wlwchiaki). 



> hopefully not a cringe psuedo-songfic
> 
> enjoy, lesbians.

“Ok, ready?” Kaede asks.   
Tenko squeezes close, trying to keep her ass out of Kokichi’s face.   
“Ready!”  
And all of the sudden they’re flying, wind whipping through their hair, nothing there but the road, the wind and each other. Tenko looks over at Kaede, both of them adorning mile-wide smiles and tangled hair. She tries to step closer, but her foot ends up kicking an empty monster can out of the cupholder.   
“Hey fuckasses! I’m _trying _to drive here!” Kokichi yells, and they can barely hear him over the wind.  
“We’re sorry!” Kaede shouts. “The sunroof is small! It’s cramped up here!” And Kokichi doesn’t say anything else because he’s too busy running over a bit of uneven highway and making them scream. Tenko can feel her feet leaving the car and clings onto her girlfriend for dear life.   
“Kokichi! Are you trying to kill us?!” She shoves her foot in his face and he swerves.   
“Are you trying to kill yourselves? Let the motherfucking driver drive!!”  
“Don’t be an asshole, then!” And she huffs and hugs Kaede tighter. Kaede hugs her back and they’re just a mess of hair and wind and lesbians.   
“Wait Kokichi! Pass me the speaker!” Kaede has an idea.   
He groans. “Oh my fucking- you’re gonna lose it! That bitch is expensive!” But he begrudgingly hands it up through the sunroof to her. She pulls out her phone- very glad that she has an extra grippy phone case- and pulls up spotify. She taps on her favorite playlist, rightfully named, “lesbian time b wordsss” and Tenko grins.   
**Smoking cigarettes on the roof.**   
Kokichi moans and shouts, “You guys are so fucking gay!” But they can’t hear him over the wind and the song and how much they love each other.   
**You look so pretty and i love this view.**   
Tenko grabs Kaede’s hand and they sing along like a couple of kids.   
**We fell in love in October, that’s why, I love fall.  
Looking at the stars, admiring from afar.**  
And Kaede’s leaning and and pressing their lips together.   
**My girl, my girl, my girl.**  
And Tenko’s kissing back, not caring that Kokichi’s playfully bopping her leg and telling them to get a room.   
**You will be my girl, my girl, my girl, my girl.**  
Kaede’s hands are pulling on Tenko’s shirt collar and she thinks it’s the hottest thing in the world.   
**You will be my world, my world, my world, my world.**  
There’s nothing else in Tenko’s mind besides Kaede, Kaede, Kaede, Kaede.   
**You will be my world.**  
She pulls away for air, both of them gasping and panting from the adrenaline and each other. Tenko stares into her girlfriend’s eyes and realizes just how in love she is.   
“This might sound cheesy, but...” Kaede starts.   
“Literally everything you do is cheesy.”  
“I know I know! But. You literally are my world.”  
Tenko stutters and gasps, trying to ignore the little gremlin driving the car pouring some pipeline punch on her sneakers.   
“For real?”  
“For real!!”  
“I-“  
But they’re interrupted by Kokichi shouting.   
“Hey lesbians, get down here! The highway is ending!”  
They didn’t even realize the lack of wind, being so into each other.   
“Roger that!” Kaede salutes and they slink back into the car, trying now to bump their heads on the roof or spill Kokichi’s energy drink.   
As they settle into the backseat, Tenko grabs Kaede’s hand and kisses it.   
“This probably sounds dumb as hell, but,” she pauses. “you’re my world too. I love you so much.”  
Kaede giggles and grins. __

__“I love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> gay. 
> 
> kinda proud of this, kudos and comments make me crazy happy


End file.
